gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bugstars Burrito
|wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = burrito2 |handlingname = BURRITO |textlabelname = BURRITO2 |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 80% White Plate 2 - 20% |engineacceleration = van_1_eur_4cyl |exhaustacceleration = van_1_eur_4cyl |idle = van_1_eur_4cyl |deceleration = van_1_eur_4cyl |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Declasse Bugstars Burrito (formerly simply "Burrito") is a van appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The van holds a Bugstars pest control livery and is based on the second generation variant of the Declasse Burrito. Unlike other variants of the Burrito, the Bugstars Burrito has tool boxes in the rear compartment. The Bugstars Burrito was formerly named simply "Burrito", however, as of the ''GTA Online'': The Diamond Casino Heist update, it has been renamed "Bugstars Burrito" to differentiate it from its other, civilian counterparts. It remains under the name "Burrito" in the original version of the game. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Bugstars Burrito shares its handling with the regular second generation Burrito; it is, as expected, slow to accelerate, but maintains a relatively high top speed and handles relatively well compared to the likes of the Pony and Speedo. It is comparably lighter than most other vans in the game and isn't able to ram other vehicles out of the way without a significant reduction in speed, often completely hauling the vehicle, making it vulnerable during pursuits and drive-by situations. The vehicle sports a four cylinder engine model laid transversely in a front-engine, rear wheel drive configuration, coupled up to a five-speed gearbox. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Burrito-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' BugstarsVan-GTAV-RSC.png|A Bugstars Burrito on the Rockstar Games Social Club, 2013. Burrito2-GTAV-Livery.png|Bugstars livery. Burrito2-GTAV-InsideRear.png|Inside the rear of the Bugstars Burrito. Burrito2-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Bugstars Burrito on Warstock Cache & Carry. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Heists *The Bugstars Burrito is stolen during Bugstars Equipment in preperation for the Smart approach of The Jewel Store Job. *Michael, Franklin and the crew later use the Bugstars Burrito to reach Vangelico during The Jewel Store Job. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Heists *The Bugstars Burrito can be stolen in preparation for The Diamond Casino Heist - The Big Con. It is stolen from the site of a job and delivered to the Arcade Basement and can later be used during the heist finale. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Bugstars Burritos can be seen in the Bugstars depot in Elysian Island. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Enhanced version *After The Diamond Casino Heist update, the Bugstars Burrito can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $598,500, or for $450,000 after completing The Diamond Casino Heist as Leader. The vehicle will become a Personal Vehicle. Changes Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Bugstars Van is represented in a key-chain version of the van, offered in a collectibles giveaway on October 4th. *Warstock Cache & Carry lists the vehicle as only capable of carrying 2 players, despite actually being able to carry 4.File Data: LAYOUT_VAN seat_pside_r seat_dside_r *When the player owns one in GTA Online and modifies it using the IFruit App, it will show up in iFruit under the name “Declasse Burrito Deluxe”, despite the fact that no vehicle with that name exists in-game. It will also use the icon of the Karin Asterope rather than the icon of a van. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vans Category:Vans Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse